


Red

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: It's pleasure overload for her.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Red  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's pleasure overload for her.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 6 for the phrase 'Red' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

His hands fisted in her long, red hair, pulling her head back as his tongue traced lazy circles on the tender skin of her neck.

“Spike.” She groaned his name, her body bombarded with sensation. 

“That’s it, Red.” Spike murmured against her skin. “Let me hear you.”

She had never been subjected to this much pleasure that it actually bordered on painful. It was almost more than she could possible take. “I can’t.” 

The harsh moan that escaped her brought a wicked smile to his lips. “Yes, you can, pet.” Spike slipped one hand beneath the waistband of her jeans.


End file.
